Stealing love
by Soniccouples10
Summary: COMPLETE One shot- Three dwarves acting weird driving others crazy-Suck at Summeries! Read and Review!


**HELLO! OK I thought I make a one shot of a couple I found out about and Oddly I find it cool Now I'll leave to this story typing to Kili & Fili-nothing M boys!- I got to hide from said drawves who are the main couple! BYE! *runs off***

**Kili: OK Everyone enjoy Soniccouples10 does NOT own anyone of us only J.R. does!**

**Fili: But she does own Ella and Flora, Enjoy! *throws a smoke bomb and the story starts***

"NORI! " a VERY peeved off Dwalin shouted loud enough to wake the sleeping company who then witnessed Thorin's bodyguard give chase to the thievish dwarf as the avoided the did the star haired dwarf do now? "WHAT did Nori do NOW!?" a really cranky Ella asked making both the dwarrows to flinch away from the dwarrowdam. Course it was only two hours before Dawn so they didn't blame her.

"He stole my brass knuckles!" Dwalin said.

"How he get those you are always wearing them!"

"He has soft hands" Nori said with a smile hoping his beard hid his blush,he had sneaked over to the taller dwarf when he was sleeping..least he was until his precious hand guards (as Nori calls them) were off and you all know the was oddly smiling as Nori ran over after a growl from Dwalin "Nice choice" he said,it was tradition in the Ri family to take something of their attended to get their attention and if they got it right it could actually make things work..hey it worked for there parents."I got two more tries left I hope he gets the hint" Nori said with a sad sigh he liked to guard but it didn't seem the other felt the same.

"you know how thick headed he can be,you'll get his attention yet in a different way" Dori said to his younger brother ,yes normally he was COMPLETELY against his brother steeling but this was to get his love's attention."How is it with you and Ori going?"the younger asked the older who drooped.

"Balin is letting me steal his things I know it,HOW did he even know?"

"I believe our burglar told him I am going to teach him how to lie-"

"DON"T YOU DARE TAINT HIM!" Dori cut his brother off pouted but agreed it was good to have someone inoccent that wasn't Ori for a up the brother saw thier brother run over tearing so much he couldn't speak "No luck with Fili huh lil brother?" Nori said knowing the answer as the younger drawf nodded fice face in Dori's elbow as he hugged his brother."I-I'll n-never get it" Ori stuttered with a sniffle.

"Well looks like we all need to get our game up huh?" Nori said as his older brother nodded before saying "Yes after I hit Fili on the head for making our brother cry"

"Count me in" the thief said with a smirk before asking Bilbo to keep Ori company for abit,the Hobbit quickly did with his Wife Flore following as the halfling held the young dwarf close as he continued crying ,why he was tearing the Hobbits can only guess,A scream of fear was heard as a terrorfied Fili ran by being chased by Nori & Dori.

"Well THAT was a crazy morning" Ella said to her husband Thorin who nodded in agreement as everyopne was on the road a hour later."more like painful"Fili mumbled rubbing a bruised on his cheek as his brother pointed out "well you made Ori cry"

"He was trying to steal my favorite knife! Uncle gave it to me" the blonde dwarf said crossing his was wonder what has been going on with the Brothers Ri lately even Dori the 'mother hen' had been caught trying to steal from Balin! WHAT was going on!?...they were going to find out on the next stop.

When everyone stopped for lunch and breakfast (because they didn't have that) Balin went over to Dori who was looking through his bag for his pipe."Dori?" the white haired dwarf asked the silver haired who jumped in eldest of the Ri brothers turned as saw his crush standing there,what did Balin want? "Y-Yes Balin?" he asked as he slowed down the rapid pulse from the minor heart attack.

"Sorry but why are ye brothers and you steal from me,Dwalin and Fili -or atleast trying to"

"Ah that be a Ri secret sorry Balin-but I will say this if FILI HURTS ORI AGAIN HE'S DEAD!" the silver haired dwarf said adding the last part loudly for said dwarf across the crowd could purposly hear dwarf scooted far away from the youngest of the brothers not wanting to be chased smiled nervously before clearing his throat akwardly "So"he started "you and your brothers won't say a thing?"

"Nope" was the reply before Dori walked away with his a sigh Balin went over to his brother and the prince shaking his head indicating he didn't get anything."GREAT so they are stealing for the hell of it?" Dwalin asked with a growl "Ori isn't the type to do this for the heck of it so WHY are they doing it?" Fili mumbled thinking hard.

Ella and Flora were nearby and shook their heads "Men can be dence but you got to love them" Ella said to her sister figure as the cian haired female nodded in agreement before signing {ten coins say that they'll get their buts kicked later}

"Oh you are on girlfriend" the dwarrowdam replied as their husbands came over to them confused."What are you two talking about?" Thorin asked.

{Making a bet that Balin,Dwalin & Fili will get their buts kicked by the Ri brothers later} Flora signed with a giggle."No comment" Bilbo said with a sigh looking to the brothers in question.

Later on in the night everyone but Dwalin was asleep since the dwarf was on first watch...but he knudged his brother with his foot (the older wasn't really asleep)as brown eyes opened the white bearded dwarf stood up as Fili did the same after hearing didn't say a thing just pointed to their targets who were huddled close to eachother Dori holding both his brothers in his arms him being in the middle,Nori to his right and Ori laying on his left shoulder...it was a cute site to see but the royal guard,prince and adviser were on a mission to steel something from them and see how they felt...what they didn't know was that before everyone but Dwalin went to sleep,Nori asked the companies' burglar to pull a small string that the star haired dwarf tied to his wrist and pull it if he noticed any danger to the brothers ..well not danger more like someone trying to steel from tugged a few times on the string and Nori shot up blade at the ready just as Dwalin was gonna steal it from him."And what you three trying to do?" the thief asked as his brothers woke up with a groan.

"Morning already?" Ori asked inoccently sitting up looking around.

"No Ori it isn't we got sneaks" Nori growled glaring at the three dwaves infront of them,he was cranky,tired and his protectivness was on a up the middle Ri brother pointed his blade at Dwalin,crush or not NO one snuck up on his family and gets away with it."Will you people settle this in the MORNING! SOME people need their beauty sleep!" the scary angered voice of their queen said making the six to go seperate ways the Ri's going back to sleep as Fili went back to his brother,Dwalin back on watch while Balin went to sleep.  
>The morning after Thorin had enough of this as grabbed His eldest Nephew,his bodyguard,Balin,Dori,Nori &amp; Ori from the others and said with his arms crossed"OK This issue between you six NEEDS to come to a end! Brothers Ri I know of your tradition but PLEASE just tell them for the peace of mind of everyone in the company" the three brothers were about to object but their king cut them off "I understand it's tradition and you three only had two tries left but I will not have my friends upset of failed stealing attemps from thier intendeds" Thorin said sternly and honestly gentle tone.<p>

"Hold on you're tell us they were stealing from us because they Like us!?" Fili exclaimed in shock as Dwalin looked at Nori in shock while Balin smiled at Dori who blushed sheepishly hid his face in his eldest brother's arm blushing red as a strawberry. "I hope you six striaghten this out my wife is scary enough as it is with her beauty sleep"

"I heard that love!"

Thorin smirked,he knew she knew he was joking around with her.

When their king left them alone the six dwarves were in akward silence."You know"Dwalin started breaking the silence "you three could've told us"

"Would you have excepted it? especially from a thief like me Dwalin?" Nori said crossing his harsh,but true ..but the taller buffer dwarf said "yes I would I'd be a idiot not to!"

"What my brother means is we all liked eachother but were to nervous to say so it seems." Balin said scratching his head."yes it seems so-but Fili harm my brother in ANY way and you are dead!" Dori said to the durin's heir who nodded fast "Y-Yes Master Dori" the blonde prince said nervously before the younger dwarf hugged him.

Meanwhile Ella watching Bilbo collect some coins from his wife who just pouted about losing the bet (Flora betted that they would get together without Thorin interfearing but Bilbo one) ."Sucks to be you Flora huh?" the gingered hair dwarrowdam asked but got a glare as a reply.{Shut up sis} the muted halfling signed to her seragate Sister who giggled before looking at the three more couples of the company,she was happy for them...but something was on her mind "Thorin you don't think we'll be great aunt and uncle by the end of this journey do you?"

Thorin froze in thought before going over to where his nephew was,he better give him some ground rules.

THE END


End file.
